


Euphoria

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a strange dream while drinking chammala tea. Warning: Dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Prompt: Laura / Caprica Six; visions. Thanks to plaid_slytherin for the prompt!

The velvet cushion of the settee rubbed against Laura's bare back with each inhale and exhale of breath. The blonde had unclasped the halter strap at the back of her neck and was slowly working down the front of the unfamiliar black dress. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten here, if she wanted this, where she was even. Her body felt strange, both weightless and too heavy.

She opened her mouth to ask a question but the pale blonde haired woman pressed a finger to her lips.

"Relax, Madame President." She cocked her head to the side, studying Laura with animated fascination. She traced the shape of Laura's mouth before leaning over to kiss her. Eager lips skimmed down the slope of her neck, cooing unintelligible words of reassurance. She sucked on Laura's pulse point with a demanding pressure that was sure to leave a mark. Laura moaned.

"So alive," murmured the blonde with a luminous smile. Her blue eyes were bright with awe. A soft hand coaxed Laura's thighs apart and peeled away her underwear. Deft fingers slipped between her folds. Laura moved her hips against the relentless hand, riding the wave to its inevitable peak. The blonde slowed down the exquisite rubbing but increased the pressure, prolonging Laura's orgasm. The sensations were intense and she came hard with a throaty cry.

Laura's eyes flew open. She was sitting on _Colonial One_ , head thrown back, palms splayed against her slightly parted thighs. Lee was there, looking down at her with concern and wonder. He held a glass of water in his hand. The cup of chammala tea that she had been drinking was tipped over on the floor. Lee bent to pick it up.

"You okay, Madame President?"

"Yes," said Laura, straightening herself as she caught her breath and accepted the offered glass of water with shaking hands. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine, Captain Apollo."


End file.
